Trust in a Sinner
by PokeTrainer
Summary: -AU-When Aion is sealed up after killing Mary,Chrno tries to find a new start for the Sinners.But after 50 years the seal is broken freeing Aion and his plans with it.When his new plan takes action it's the Sinners who are targeted by the Order.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade. If I did this obviously would NOT be a fanfiction.

Warning: AU!

Prologue

"I don't understand. Why don't you just kill him?" a small voice purred staring into golden eyes.

"Even though he has caused trouble, he's still my brother," the other said, watching the girl before him.

"But he almost killed you! Even though I helped with his plans, I'd never thought have thought he'd go that far! That was just wrong!" the first exclaimed. Gentle hands patted her head as she looked up.

The other smiled calmly before speaking. "I know. Sealing him up might do him some good though. Besides, we need to direct our focus to our current problem. We need to focus on what to do next."

"Do you really want to protect the humans?" the girl asked. The other's golden eyes grew softer as he stopped for a moment. The girl looked back to him worriedly. Silence passed by before the male continued walking. Walking past the girl he began talking,

"You know what'll happen if we return to Pandemonium. It'll be hard to keep hidden with those Pursuers as well. Down here on Earth or on Eden, we might be able to start anew. After all, every beginning has an end; to each end starts a brand new beginning. Time to end the useless fights and start looking for a brighter beginning. It's not like anyone will know us and if we avoid the Order then we'll be fine. No more taking orders. This is our life to live."

Sunlight shone on the duo as they walked out of the cavern they had been in. Purple and black hair swayed with the soft breeze that covered them. In the light you could see their features clear as day. The girl had a small figure, covered up by a white lab coat covered in dirt. A cat tail and ears were easily noticed, along with the sharp horns on the side of her head. The boy had a tall, lean figure. Black wings, seemingly like leather, were shown on his back. His cloak was also covered in dirt. They stretched their aching muscles before looking to the sky.

"I guess you're right Chrno. Things may actually start looking up from now on. Plus there is more experiments to be performed," the cat girl purred. The winged teen looked at her confused.

"Okay Shader, whatever you say," Chrno responded, grabbing her hand. The next moment they were gone, already speeding through the clouds.

A/N: It's just a short intro 'kay? Things'll pick up in Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not On Chrno Crusade if I did this obviously wouldn't be FAN fiction.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>There was a light breeze filling the air of Eden. The land was peaceful as five "humans" watched the rising sun. The young teen who sat in the middle watched with little interest. Instead he decided to watch the clouds that flew below them. Violet locks were held out by a red head band. Crimson eyes stared dully at the lifeless clouds. Shader looked over to the teen with a worried frown.<p>

"Chrno is something wrong?" the cat girl mewed. Chrno snapped out of his small trance to look at the girl. He smiled softly.

"I'm fine, honestly," Chrno responded in a gentle tone. A hand fell on his shoulder, causing him to turn slightly.

"Don't forget Chrno, we Sinners have to stick together. If something's bothering you than tell us. If it's bad we'll check it out," a bulky voice said. Chrno looked to the hulky guy behind him with a soften gaze.

"Viede IS right you know Chrno," a softer voice sang. Chrno moved his gaze back to clouds before looking up.

"I know Viede's right Rizelle. It's just- I've had this feeling, like something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know why but it feels like the barrier is… breaking," Chrno admitted softly. Rizelle looked over to him with her own soft gaze.

"That's down on Earth right? We have been down in ages. We need to go stock up again so why don't we go visit the cavern. Genai agrees with me. Right Genai?" Rizelle responded, looking to the cowboy next to her. The man chuckled and nodded, "Sure Rizelle. But we all know you just want to go down to look at guys."

Rizelle pouted and denied such accusations. The two started yelling at each other with Viede and Shader cheering for one of the two. Chrno looked over, smiling before letting out a soft chuckle. Upon hearing the noise Shader turn to see the sight, a grin covering her face. The cat girl tackled the poor teen to the ground, holding him in a tight grip.

"The almighty emotionless demon can laugh again! We have a miracle on our hands my fellow Sinners!" Shader exclaimed with a small purr. Chrno struggled in her grip. The rest of the group started laughing while Chrno gave in. '_It's been a while since we've been able to laugh like this. I… miss it.'_

* * *

><p>"Rosette! Where on Earth are you taking me?" a young teen asked to the girl in front of him. Sapphire met sapphire in gaze as the other teen, Rosette, stopped and turned.<p>

"Joshua, I don't trust that man at the orphanage. Besides it's about time you got some fresh air," the girl responded before continuing along the path. Joshua sighed, following the upbeat girl. I few minutes later Joshua saw Rosette disappear out of sight. He ran over to the spot she disappeared and ended up sliding down a hill. Rosette yelped holding down her skirt as she slid down. From behind she felt someone bump into her.

"Look out below!" Joshua shouted grabbing Rosette's ruffled sleeve. Rosette looked down as the two crashed down into a rapidly flowing river. Rosette coughed, grasping onto Joshua.

As the duo was swept downstream a small breeze went by lifting with it a small spider that seemed to be following them on an invisible string.

The duo yelped as they were thrown out of the river and onto the ground harshly. Beneath them the ground crumbled, forcing them into a cavern below them. The fall knocked the wind out of Rosette, though she quickly regained it as she looked around their surroundings while Joshua rubbed his soar head. He was quick to notice the small wound on Rosette's leg. The teen winced.

"Are you alright Rosette?" Joshua asked.

"No! Can't you see! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die! It hurts!" Rosette exclaimed holding her knee. Joshua peeked over to see the wound and chuckled.

"It's just a small scratch Rosette. You aren't gonna die," Joshua retorted.

"Look how much its bleeding! I'm telling you I'm gonna die!" Rosette responded. Joshua then placed his hands on Rosette's knee. A soft glow erupted from his hands and slowly the wound was disappearing. Rosette looked over to the boy. He was smiling but it quickly dropped. He placed a hand over his chest, gripping where his heart was.

"Why can I heal others, yet I can't heal my own wounds?" Joshua said, gripping his chest more tightly. Rosette placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry bro. As long as I'm around I'll protect you. You can count on it. Now come on, we need to find a way out of here," Rosette responded, leading the younger teen down one end of the hall.

After a few minutes of walking the siblings came to door seemingly decades old. Joshua noticed a bit of wring on the door.

"_Here… Mary… of the Order… lay dormant… do not… power… awaken…_" Joshua struggled to read.

"You can read that?" Rosette asked.

"Not much. Most of it is faded," Joshua responded wiping away some of the dust. At that moment the door lit up and opened slightly. The two teens stood shocked for a moment before proceeding in slowly.

"So much for an exit," Rosette muttered, looking around the near empty room.

"Rosette I think this was that tomb Ms. Jean told us about," Joshua responded, shivers sunning down his spine. Rosette stopped cold.

"Tomb?" she asked, backing up.

"It's about time you've come," a voice said. Rosette looked over to Joshua who shook his head. The duo stared at each other before screaming.

"Just humans, heh pitiful. How'd you even break the seal on the door anyway?" the voice said. A figure rose from behind the tomb stretching.

"Wha-wha-what seal?" Rosette asked.

"Never mind that. Who in high hell are you?" the voice responded. The figure moved closer, making it easier for the pair to see its features. The figure was obviously male and though he didn't look old, he had long white hair. He was wearing a long white jacket, white pants and glasses.

"We should be asking you that!" Rosette growled.

"If you must know, I am what you humans fear. I child am a demon. My name is Aion," Aion responded, taking a bow.

"You've got to be kidding! You expect us to actually believe that!" Rosette shouted. Next to her Joshua seemed in awe of Aion. He's never seen a demon before. Let alone up close.

"My dear, I assure you that I am," Aion said before wincing and kneeling over. The movement surprised Rosette and Joshua, but the rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Rosette asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing you humans need to worry about," Aion snapped.

"You seem weak, would you like something to eat?" Rosette asked, holding out a few snacks in her hands. The gesture made Aion want to puke but he accepted the offer. He looked at the two and grinned, perhaps they would be useful in the future. He looked at Joshua with interest. Yes, they would be very useful to him later on.

* * *

><p>AN: This was supposed to be posted earlier but I forgot where I saved to file. Then I finally find it after this long. I am so pathetic. And thanks for the reviews! I think I responded to them. I don't know if I did or not.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. After all it is FAN FICTION!

Chapter 2

Chrno Crusade

Rizelle gasped at what she saw. Aion was actually being nice to those kids? That just wasn't possible, was it? No something was wrong with that picture. The look in Aion's eyes said it all. They were just pawns in his little game like the rest of them. She had to tell the others right away.

Chrno Crusade

Aion was personally sick of these children. They would constantly want to play. He wasn't a child! However Aion would keep up his little charade until he knew how useful the kids were. There was something about the child, Joshua that sparked his attention. Something about the boy reminded him of the Heavens. It was despicable, but would eventually be just what he need. The girl reminded him of someone too. But he'd worry about that later.

He knew how that boy felt. He wanted to be stronger so he can protect his sister. Then again, that was the naïve price of being young. Aion knew he could use this somehow. It would the perfect way to start the game.

It had been a while since he has awoken. Aion was amazed that _they_ haven't made their move yet. They would be here soon, and then his plan would start. He took out a pair of horns and twirled them around his hands.

"Very soon brother, we will meet again. Very soon," Aion chuckled. He felt a presence approach. Another few presences edging closer to the demon and so did the girl. Might as well start the fun now. A raven flew overhead as Aion tossed the horns up. The bird caught it and flew towards the orphanage.

Chrno Crusade

Rosette ran towards the cave where she and Joshua always met Aion. She needed help from someone. She was getting closer. Aion's white hair could be seen from a mile away.

"AION!" Rosette yelled. The demon turned to face her looking somewhat concerned.

"What is it my dear?" Aion asked sincerely.

"Joshua… HE MADE THE DESCISION WITHOUT ME!" Rosette cried. "He chose to go with Minister Remington. They leave within the next week."

"It's okay _Rosette_, you'll pull through this. But you might wanna leave right now. We have visitors," Aion said, pushing Rosette aside as Rizelle and Genai revealed themselves.

"Cut the crap Aion," Genai spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aion innocently responded.

"We know you're planning something Aion and when we find out what it is we **will** put a stop to it. You got that?" Rizelle said glaring at the demon.

"I assure you that I am doing nothing. By the way, how are Chrno and the others?" Aion asked.

"Why would you care?" Genai responded.

"I'm just concerned- for their safety. After all, Chrno is _family_. I wouldn't want anything to _happen_ to him or the others," Aion said with a smile. The two demons looked at each other, worried. They took off before anything else could be said. Rosette was confused about the entire situation.

"Aion, who were they?" Rosette asked.

"Just some people I knew," Aion responded as an explosion could be heard in the background. It came from the direction of the orphanage. Rosette gasped.

"That's near where I live!" Rosette shouted. Aion nodded and grabbed the girl. He transformed before taking off into the night sky.

Chrno Crusade

Chrno cursed under his breath. Viede, Shader and him were waiting for Rizelle and Genai out on a field when they found something blast threw a nearby building. The trio went to check out the situation and found one of the kids Rizelle told them about. There was something different about him. Shader was the one who noticed the kid have horns on his head.

"Please tell me he didn't do that to the poor kid," Shader cried.

"I wish I could, but I just don't know," Chrno responded. The boy was in a ton of pain.

"We have to stop him," Viede calmly said. "He has the powers of a demon now. A human like him won't be able to control those powers. He'll harm everything and everyone around him. He's already freezing time for all the humans in that building."

"How are we going to stop him without hurting him?" Shader asked.

"We need to sedate long enough to remove his horns. The problem is we can't get to close," Chrno analyzed. "Shader, evacuate any human you can. Viede, you and I have to try and stall him until we can get rid of the horns."

"But Chrno, you can't transform! It'll take up to much astral energy. Without your horns you won't be able to stay in form for too long," Shader argued.

"Then I won't transform until it's absolutely necessary. We have to do this. Do you trust me?" Chrno responded, crimson eyes stared into another.

"Oh course I trust you Chrno, but-"

"Shader, Chrno knows what he's doing. I'm here for back-up. Right now those children need our help and the only way to truly help them is to stop that boy," Viede said, placing a gentle hand on the smaller demon's shoulder. Shader paused before nodding hesitantly.

Chrno Crusade

Shader spotted multiple kids running out of the large building. She could feel the presence of the demon boy and rushed over to one of the girls with a baby and another little girl. As she ran over the young human let out a scream frightened of the cat demon. Shader sighed and grabbed her and the younger child.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed. The baby and youngest girl were crying.

"Calm down there kid. I'm trying to get you three out of harm's way," Shader retorted. "Trust me, if I wanted to hurt you I'd leave you there."

"Why are you doing this?" The younger girl asked, tears still flowing down her soft face.

"Someone gave your friend demon horns. He's suffering and can't control himself. My friends and I are trying to keep you safe and stop him," Shader admitted. She jumped high into the air and headed towards the lake. It was far enough from the orphanage and far from the dangers. "Run from here and find someplace for housing. It's not safe to be in the area."

"You are a demon. I don't understand. Why?" the oldest asked clearing the fog out of her glasses.

"My friends and I are different from other demons. We're trying to start over. After this encounter, try to avoid demons' when possible. They won't be as friendly as us. Now go and stop being a pest. These two need your protection," Shader said softly. She patted the older girl on the shoulder and motioned them to leave. As she did she found to more demonic presences near her to which she got into a position in which she could defend herself.

"Shader! It's Genai and me!" an older feminine voice called. Shader turned to find Rizelle and Genai fully transformed.

"Shader, what's going on? Why was there an explosion?" Genai asked.

"One of the kids that freed Aion, the boy, somehow obtained demon horns. He couldn't handle the power and went berserk. According to Viede the boy froze time for the people in the building. He and Chrno are trying to stop him, while had to try and help as many kids escape as I could," Shader quickly explained. "We have to help them, now."

"This has Aion written all over it." Rizelle growled. Venom filled the regularly gentle voice scaring both Genai and Shader a little.

Chrno Crusade

A/N: I'll stop it here for now. I'm going to update this more, I promise. Sorry for the wait but getting used to a high school régime isn't a walk in the park. Sorry it's not that long. I promise a lot more action in the next chapter. And the kids Shader saved were not OC's. Those were Rosette's friends from the orphanage in the anime/manga. (I read both.) They will play a different roll so that's why they weren't frozen. Any questions?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chrno Crusade

There was blood; so much blood that was about to be shed on the scene. He kept a knowing grin to himself as he flew towards the wreckage of the Orphanage with Rosette still in his arms. Everything was playing right into his hands, just as he planned. Honestly, his brother and ex-companions should have known better to leave him alone for so long. Slumber or not. The best part was he hadn't even needed to get his own hands dirty. The children were doing all the work for him.

The wind had suddenly begun picking up as he moved in surprising the young girl he had in his arms. "Aion, what's going on?"

"It seems as though a demonic barrier is forming around your home. It is too dangerous to take you down there. I'll investigate, but I must get you to safety first Rosette." He begrudgingly said. Rosette was in a panic.

"I can't just leave Joshua down there by himself. What if he's hurt? I have to go with you!"

"My answer is no. I'm setting you down in a clearing. If anything were to happen to you, your brother would never forgive me. No arguments."

"This is so not jake."

His smirk only grew further.

Chrno Crusade

Time was freezing, and Chrno and Viede knew they didn't have much time left to react. The child was in a panic and in pain. Demonic powers were never meant to be in the hands of humans for reasons. With that combination, there were few safe options to save the boy. They didn't want to kill him after all. It was far from his fault.

"Suggestions on how to deal with this Chrno?"

Chrno himself was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was having a hard time dodging the random energy bursts coming off of the boy, let alone formulating a successful plan. "At this rate, even if sedate him the powers he has may keep acting up. We need to get close enough to stop him until Shader or Rizelle comes. With one of them, we might be able to get the horns off without further harming him."

"Knock him unconscious without getting hit?"

"Essentially, yes. You'll have more luck than me though."

Viede gave a glance over to his smaller companion. While Shader had found sufficient ways to help Chrno survive without the use of his horns, this mini battle was obviously taking a toll on the young devil. They were never planning for an attack so soon, especially one of this caliber. Just trying to block any of the bursts from the human boy had left the slow healing body he was in burned. No way was Viede letting Chrno get hurt any further. He had promised Shader after all.

"Distract him, but don't get close."

The purple-haired devil gave a small nod before returning to action with Viede following his lead. The smaller demon had easily caught the human's attention. The human boy had his sights set on Chrno from the start, muttering inconceivable words. It was strange until Chrno finally figured out what he was saying. 'You won't get your horns back Chrno'. Things were finally starting to make sense. The mystery behind where Aion hid his horns. How the child before him was easily able to freeze time and why the powers were more ravage. Devils were strong on their own, but having his own powers… he had to do something and quick. Knocking him out won't be of much help once he lost complete control.

Suddenly he felt the pressures of another devil. A very familiar one at that. The brief distraction was enough for the child to let out another blast of energy as he cried out.

"CHRNO LOOK OUT!"

Chrno Crusade

A red moon was shining brightly in the sky as the remaining three sinners rushed back towards the Orphanage. They could feel the demonic pressure in the area increase as they closed in. But that wasn't the only thing they came across.

As they got closer, they could see a smoking body, not far from where Shader had left Viede and Chrno. It was still alive. Rizelle and Genai could see Viede trying his hardest not to slaughter the boy who freed Aion. That's when Shader had connected the dots and gasped.

"Rizelle, Genai, please help Viede out. Try to paralyze the kid or something. Then take his horns off. We have to hurry before Aion arrives here. He's bound to return if he wants to keep playing us," Shader commanded. Her eyes were dark telling the two demons that now was not the time to question her. She wasn't often one for commands. They had rushed over without saying anything, leaving her to herself.

Shader herself had rushed over to the smoking body, knowing exactly who it was. Viede never lost his cool without reason and this was a damn good reason for him to lose it. "Oh Chrno. This is my fault."

She could hear a soft groan coming from the devil. "Don't move I haven't examined to what extent your injuries are yet."

Despite her orders, the purple-haired demon struggled to sit up, giving a small chuckle. Shader had to give in to her better judgment before he completely killed himself to help him up. His Legion were relatively slow at healing him in the current state he was in and smell of burnt flesh rang throughout Shader's nose. It was unnerving to the cat demon. "What happened?" she asked, examining the rest of his body.

"Got reckless... Kid got the drop… felt Aion's presence… not far. Not your fault…" it was obvious he was still feeling the pain from the attack. Those weren't any normal demon horns the kid had in his possession. Especially if they hurt Chrno of all demons this badly.

"Wait… you wouldn't get hurt this easily. Unless…" the idea popped into Shader's head as to just what they were dealing with. Her eyes widened as she felt Chrno's head nod, confirming her fears. No this was far from good. From what she could tell, the others were holding up rather fine, though Viede still had yet to calm down. Rizelle was getting frustrated with the situation, truing her best to get a spider on the boy while Genai was doing what Genai always did. Shader however feared what was going to happen afterwards though. If Chrno was right and Aion was coming closer, then she didn't know how they would hold up. Not in the condition they were all in. Especially not Chrno.

Chrno was giving her that look; the one that told her that she shouldn't worry about things even though she couldn't help it. He always told her not to worry, because they were a family and they would ever let anything happen to each other. That's just how the Sinner's have worked for years. How they continuously survived despite the attacks and long heal processes. They could make it through Aion again, no matter how long it took.

Chrno Crusade

It had taken a few minutes, but thanks to Viede's strength and Genai's helpful annoyance, Rizelle had successfully wrapped her webs around the boy. He was shouting all throughout the process, crying about the noises. Rizelle had to use one of her strongest venoms to paralyze the boy. She felt horrible, but it was the only way to save him from himself before things got out of hand. They were lucky they got there before he could whip up a barrier. If that happened, stopping him would become near impossible.

Shader was coming towards them, supporting Chrno. He was looking better, but still rather burned. Rizelle however gave a smile of relief to see her friends coming. Now they only had tw- three things left to do. "Shader, do you by chance have a way we can take his horns off, or should we just rip them out? He won't be waking up for a while, pain or not."

"Unfortunately no. If we even had a clue as to what was going to happen I would have brought my equipment, but I don't have it. It might be easier if you cut it off though, like we did with mine. But not in this area; once his horns come off then the process should reverse. Then one of us could safely return him to one of the children here."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening my dear," a voice called out. Chills were sent down the Sinners' spines as they searched for the source. It was then Aion decided to show himself, fully transformed. The girl Rizelle and Genai saw him with, was nowhere to be seen. The Sinners' stiffened and took a protective stance over the unconscious boy they were currently guarding.

"Now isn't this a pretty picture. Five treacherous devils all standing guard over a weak human, all battered. I'd say this is familiar, but is it really?" Aion said, a smirk growing on his face as he stalked in closer to the group. "And what's this? The almighty demon slayer Chrno stuck in teenage human body, and having to be supported by a know-it-all cat doctor? This is just too good."

"Fuck off Aion, you've already caused enough trouble for us," Rizelle growled.

"Ah, but causing trouble seems to be my specialty when it comes to you all, now isn't it?"Aion responded. Shader's grip on Chrno had tightened. Chrno himself was shaking, whether it be in rage or because of the strong presence, the demons couldn't figure out. This just caused Aion's smirk to grow even further if that was possible. "Listen, there doesn't have to be trouble. Just hand over the boy and I shall take my leave."

"Do you honestly think we'd hand the boy over without a fight? Bring it on," Genai roared.

"You really want to make this harder? As you wish," Aion said. And with that, the Sinners had begun their attack.

Chrno Crusade

A/N: I think I'll end this here. I may or may not elaborate into the fight, but note there will be a time skip soon enough so be prepared dearies. If you are actually curious, Chrno's form is basically an inbetween. He's looks older than his child form but not yet an adult. Just picture teenage Chrno.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chrno Crusade

The skies of Eden were bright as Shader solemnly stretched her arms. It had been four years since that night. Four years since they've made their final decision. Four years since Aion escaped, the poor young boy in hand. It was a hard loss on all of them, but they took it and swore to make things right. As long as Aion was out in the world they were not truly free, and neither would the humans with whatever Aion had planned.

She glanced over to the small field they planted, already spotting Chrno's long purple hair flowing in the light breeze as he watched the sun in the distance. Despite all that time some of his injuries had yet to fully heal, though he was fine to move and train. Surprisingly he wasn't training already. After the incident, Shader herself locked in her lab for months developing some weapons that they could all use without having to transform into their demon forms. It had become quite an efficient use, once they had all gotten the hang of the weapons—and all they destroyed was a few windows. Since then Chrno would spend each morning in a kind of meditation or working with his duel blades.

She walked over to him, wrapping her lab coat around his shoulders. It was small for his figure, but succeeded in grabbing his attention. He glanced at her with semi-bright red eyes and a tiny smile. She grinned. "Good morning Chrno."

"Morning Shader."

She giggled and offered him a hand, causing him to blink. Nonetheless he took it and stood up next to her, easily over towering her shorter form. Normally she would make a small complaint, just to tease him, but she would skip that routine for the day. "I found out a little more on the boy that Aion took, and the girl with him."

That caused the young devil to blink. "Really?"

"Yes. The young boy had special powers—powers that interested the Order. It is possible that he is one of this generation of apostles. Aion probably wishes to use that power. But he doesn't have anyone super smart like me so it'll be a long time before he can figure out what to do with him." She smiled mentioning that point. No one surpassed her in the kind of field, a fact she prided herself with. "I don't know where Aion could be hiding him though. He has been spotted with the girl… who is now working as an exorcist with the Order."

Chrno froze, staring down at her. It took a moment before a sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes. "She may believe this is our fault, wanting to get her brother back. I doubt anyone in the order would believe us at any point. We'll be on their top watch list, especially after Mary…"

"Especially with Pursuers. Luckily, no one's been able to even find Eden with the new defenses I've added but that'll make our travels to the ground more challenging. We need to look as human as possible. Your hair kind of makes you stand out though Chrono."

"I'm not going to wear a fucking fedora, end of subject."

"Oh fiiiiiiine. There are other hats to go with your outfit anyway."

"I'll stick with my headband."

"Fine but then Rizelle has to cut your hair!" Shader grinned even wider, dragging the young demon back into the house.

"Wait WHAT? I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!"

Chrno Crusade

Rosette grumbled, marching out of Sister Kate's office. It wasn't HER fault the building collapsed. It was the demon they were fighting. She had to find Aion anyway. Hopefully he hadn't gone off on one of his training exercises away again, that would just make Sister Kate furious. Why couldn't she understand that Rosette NEEDED Aion. He had helped her from the beginning. He would help her find Joshua and kill the demons who took him away.

Soon enough she found him, speaking with the convent gossips, Anna, Clair and Mary. Of course they were making comments about her last missions. How dare they claim she destroyed an entire island! She stomped over with a growl, twitching. "Happens ALL the TIME?"

The three gossips gulped, lightly jumping. "R-Rosette!"

"A whole block? An island? It must be nice blowing someone's mistakes out of proportion when YOU WEREN'T THERE!" She huffed steaming. But at that point the trio had already scat. Aion gently grasped her hand.

"Now Rosette, be nice. We were just chatting a bit."

"That was chatting!?

"Yes, though they had no idea what they were even talking about. They are dumb Dora's."

"Yeah they are!"

"Just ignore them. Let's go eat. You must be starved after that last mission."

"…Alright Aion."

She turned around, heading towards the dining, completely missing the scowl peculiarly placed on Aion's face.

Chrno Crusade

"Chrno you look precious!"

"Better than your long hair that's for sure."

Chrno blinked glancing at his newly shortened hair. No longer did it reach down his back. Rather it was lengthed barely past his chin, held in place by his red head piece. It wasn't much of a difference until Rizelle made it a small pony tail with his bangs sticking out, making it seem even shorter. Genai snorted, smiling a bit. Chrno had just become the girls little dress up doll for the day. Better than him or Viede in Genai's opinion.

"Chrno we even got you some new clothes rather than those ratty old garbs. Genai and Viede picked it out!"

With that Chrno stared at his cowboy dressed friend who had a giant smirk on his face. His lips were pressed together in a line as he continued to stare at the taller demon. Genai snorted. "Don't worry, it ain't that bad."

'Traitor…' was the only word in Chrno's mind at the moment as he was dragged back into the house. Viede blinked as he stopped his walk to watch the scene. He quietly shook his head and looked at Genai. "What brought on their behavior today?"

"They wan' him to look more human?"

Suddenly there was a shout of, "I CAN DRESS MYSELF THANK YOU" resulting in the laughter of the two demons outside the house. Unknowningly, Chrno was planning pay back as the time progressed.

Chrno Crusade

Chrno had a small scowl on his face, walking down the street with his group of friends. Despite that, he was hiding a blush as Rizelle started poking fun at Genai yet again and Shader and Viede surrounded him. They were an odd group yes, but they were a small family. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Rizelle wanted to go to a fucking Casino." Genai mumbled, scratching the back of his head. The scowl on Chrno's face soon turned into a smirk; Genai could rarely say no to Rizelle and all the Sinners knew it.

"Well I heard that the owner adopted a famous soprano and you guys seem to like human entertainment. At least a little bit." Rizelle says, smile adorning her face.

"Hey maybe we can sneak a peek at one of the rehearsals!" Shader says. "I bet the singers a cutie." She coos, gently squishing her own cheeks, careful of the bandana hiding her ears. Viede chuckled.

"As long as we don't get caught. Then again who would spot us?"

Chrno Crusade

A/N: I can't tell if this is shorter or longer than my normal chapters but at least it's an update! That's right Poke is back peeps so be on a look out!


End file.
